


Backfire pt2

by TigerOfTheTundra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Abuse, Fancy, Handplates, Oh wow doc G's got his own tag, gaster being a butt, its been a week I'll fix the tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerOfTheTundra/pseuds/TigerOfTheTundra
Summary: Follow up to my other fic, Backfire. Read that first.





	Backfire pt2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handplates](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229453) by Zarla. 



He was having an off day. No, just an off afternoon, that's all; he couldn't _afford_ off days, so he didn't _have_ them. It was as simple as that. This was simply a change in schedule, a minor adjustment, a--

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY BROTHER FIRST?" Oh god not now. He did not want to have to deal with this, not now, not today. "WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME NOW? HE SOUNDED REALLY UPSET, WHY IS HE SO UPSET?" Did neither of them know when to keep quiet?

"He's upset because it's his fault I'm taking you now," Gaster replied tersely. He hoped his tone carried enough to end the conversation then and there. He and Subject 2 were in the testing room, and he had to move the books out of the way. God, this was throwing off his entire schedule.

"HIS FAULT? HOW IS IT HIS FAULT?" The small skeleton had stopped in the doorway, glaring uncertainly as he waited for a response. Subject 2 was relentless on the matter, it seemed.

"Enough. Get in the chair."

"YOU REALLY UPSET MY BROTHER WITH WHAT YOU DID!" Subject 2 continued. He even stamped his foot, though under Gaster's stare, the defiance wilted. "I CAN STILL HEAR HIM," Subject 2 added, accusingly, weakly. Could he? Gaster had been ignoring Subject 1's fuss, knowing it would fade, but.... It didn't matter. Still Subject 2 stood there, frowning in thought and hugging his own arms.

"Yes he's making quite a racket. Get in," he said. Subject 2 looked to the hallway. Gaster hadn't needed to use blue magic today on this one until now. None of this fuss was necessary; it was a pointless, exhausting waste that he didn't have the time or the energy for, and he sat Subject 2 down rather heavily.

"NNN.... NO, YOU REALLY UPSET HIM!" the small skeleton continued as Gaster strapped him into the chair. "I-I KNOW YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO, BUT--" Of all the stupid, childish things to--

"I did mean to," Gaster said evenly. It was time to make things clear. He didn't have time to deal with this. "That is why I brought him back. To upset him." It was quiet. Subject 2 stared; he looked like he got it. Good. God, Gaster did not want to deal with this today; he felt exhausted. No, just worn out, he didn't have the luxury of exhaustion, not here. Not now. Subject 2's eyes burned purple and yellow, afraid. Good. Back on some schedule, if not what Gaster had intended. It would have to do, he couldn't afford otherwise. He rubbed his working eye under his glasses, to help keep focus. He also had to recalibrate the laser. "That is the end of the discussion now." He stepped up to the podium and began resetting the levels, adjusting for the other subject.

"W-W-WELL, Y-YOU SHOULDNT DO THAT!" Subject 2's outburst startled Gaster momentarily still. "THAT, TH-THAT REALLY HURT HIM, A-AND, WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T..." What was wrong with them today? He gave his head a shake; this was no doubt no different then his usual insistings. "YOU SHOULDN'T... DO... ANY OF THIS.... Y-YOU DON'T HAVE TO...." Subject 2 twisted his hands against the bindings in growing agitation, around and around so that the bones clattered. "YOU D-DONT HAVE TO!" He looked up. His eye-glow was orange, orange and defiant.

"Subject 2--"

"Y-YOU SH-SHOULDN'T H-HURT US LIKE... LIKE..." Subject 2's voice faltered with each word, but he didn't look away. "YOU SHOULDN'T! I-ITS MEAN AND ITS WRONG." It was necessary and pointless to argue, but that certainly wasn't stopping Subject 2 today. "IT'S WRONG!" It was right for monsterkind. Gaster frowned; he did not have _time_ to deal with this. "Y-YOU SHOULDN'T HURT ANYONE-!" Of course not. "YOU SHOULDN'T!" Of course- "Y-YOU REALLY HURT BROTHER AND YOU SHOULDN'T! YOU SHOULDN'T HURT U-US!" Gaster rubbed his face again; he didn't have time, he didn't have time to-- "I-ITS WRONG AND MEAN AND--"

"That is enough, Subject 2!" he shouted. Oh god, he had shouted, no doubt the whole lab had heard him-- no, no, they couldn't have, he had made sure of it, but he didn't _do_ things like that. He didn't lose it, didn't let them get to him. He _couldn't_ let things get to him so he _didn't,_ it was _that simple_ this was just-- A means to an end. Subject 2 was silent, shaking, but silent. He accomplished what he intended. That was all that matters. "That is enough on that," he said. "This discussion is over."

**Author's Note:**

> After someone mentioned my fic to Zarla (WHICH IS A THING THAT HAPPENED IM STILL PROCESSING), she talked about how he doesn't usually rise to Sans sass simply because he knows that means Sans "wins". That he wants to keep up his controlled, unflappable demeanor at all times, no matter what. Which to me sounds like even to himself, he has to pretend to be unaffected even to himself. But this Doc G is pretty bad at taking care of himself: eating regularly, sleeping, general self-care, etc. ( _he's not the only person he's terrible at taking care of, geez. Who even lets him be in charge of things in the first place??_ ), so who's to say how he'd act on an off day? And I'd been talking to Octosan about a follow up anyway, sooooooooooooo....  
> I wrote this. And now you are reading it. I've been sitting on it for weeks, hemming and hawing about posting it, but with the Undertale anniversary coming up, and work all stressful-like, I'm being impulsive. You are welcome, and I am sorry. 
> 
> Ugh, I can't write from his perspective without just putting myself in a _mood_. Gah. He's an utterly fascinating character, really well-created, interesting.... His mental processing would normally be absolutely beyond captivating, with all the levels of cognitive dissonance, raw emotion, good intention, willful ignorance-- under most circumstances, _he_ would be the character I'm most interested in. **The fact of his treatment of these two _children,_ these _innocent children_ in _his care,_ that he _tortures_ he _tortures and neglects them because it's too inconvenient for his mental scheme to think of them as living sentient children--_**  
>  I do not like this Gaster on a very personal level, but..... I kind of love to snark at him....? And writing from his perspective just makes me low-level snarky, but also like generally just mad. Just plain mad. He's too well done as a personality for me to dismiss him, like, his existence demands a response. I just can't--!
> 
> Sorry, wow, I'm way off topic. But I had to write a lot of html to write all that... So I think I'm keeping it. I'm on my iPad, too, which makes all the brackets even harder to reach. I wrote this whole thing on my iPad. Usually I switch mediums or devices at least once, but I was out at my aunt's house when I wrote this and I'd left my laptop at home... My laptop is slow, but a lot easier to type and format on. 
> 
> I've got a much nicer handplates fic in the works, a momplates fic, actually, which I will find and finish the draft of soon, because the world needs more good safe happy times for these babies dagnabbit!! But I'm away from my notebooks until Saturday, so I'll be working on it then. Either way, I'll be posting something a lot fluffier next time (and it won't just be because of Toriel's fluffy coat, either!!), provided horrendously emotional fic inspiration doesn't hit me between now and then.


End file.
